Proposal
by CharlieWise
Summary: Castle is getting nervous as Beckett is getting closer and closer to the most important sentence in his newest book!


**A/N: So this just popped up in my head. I do not own Castle, only my own writing is mine. I apologize for all the mistakes in spelling and grammar that I made. I really need to find a Beta any and all offers are welcome!**

Castle was trying to focus on his writing, but he was failing miserly. Kate was reading his latest book. She refuses to read any of his writing before it comes out. Ever since she moved in a year ago she even refused to read his advance copy. She told him that she wanted to support him, so she will buy every one of his books at his launch party. Alexis was almost ready to kill him at his latest book launch party.

- CASKETT-

"Dad don't worry. I got this." Alexis said as they drove to the bookstore where Castle's latest Nikki Heat book release party is.

"Are you sure? She has to buy this one." Castle said as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"Yes Dad, I know what is at stake." Alexis responded a bit annoyed.

"She can't notice that we pick this book out for her to read. So you can't just give it to her." Castle said

"Yes, I understand we went over this."

"Yeah I know, but remember that she is a detective if she notice anything is out of order she'll notice it." Castle responded, scared that his plan would go array.

"Dad, I've known Kate for as long as you have. Stop I've got this." Alexis responded and was she was very glad that they arrived and they had to get out of the car so he would finally have something else to focus on.

It had not work though. Castle was nervous and jumpy the whole time till he got the thumbs up from Alexis from across the room.

-CASKETT-

He had relaxed after that. Happy that stage one had succeeded. Beckett had not noticed anything was staged. Alexis had placed the book back on the stance just before Beckett came and Beckett had just picked it up and bought it. They had been pulled into a long horrifying case involving child abuse and they had worked non-stop for the past week, so Beckett hadn't had a chance to read his book yet. Though they had the weekend of and Beckett had been reading his book any chance she got and the further she got in the book the antsier Castle got.

If he guessed right, she was ten pages away from it and he was getting nervous. Beckett on the other hand did not notice his change in behavior, the glances het gave her became more obvious and at the end turned into blatant starring. This all going unnoticed by the detective as she had gotten used to his starring by now and the book to interesting to let her focus drift.

She had looked at the dedication after she had bought book, standing in a small corner so no one could see her reaction. Beckett had been disappointed at first. But it had been so lovely her disappointment had not lasted long.

_For all time_

_From now on,_

_In all time to pass,_

_For life,_

_Till the end of time_

_For Eternally _

_All time to come_

_For good_

_Now and forever_

_I love you._

_Always._

But as a huge fan of his writing she had heard the spoilers. She knew what was coming; she knew Rook was going to propose to Nikki in this book. If she was honest with herself she had expected Castle to propose through the dedication. She was prepared to be angry with him for asking her so publicly and she was fully prepared to answer him.

As her disappointed slowly ebbed away she became grateful for the fact that he did not ask her for the world to see. That would have been to much pressure and she was not sure if she could handle that. He knew this and she was glad that he took that into account but she couldn't help herself when she heard the spoilers about the proposal to think of Castle proposing to her.

For a while she thought that maybe he would ask her during his speech at the launch party as he had asked her to stand next to him. However his speech ended and no proposal came.

Nothing of this mattered at this moment though because the book was thrilling and exciting, as Nikki Heat had been taken captive and Rook together with Detectives Ryan and Ochoa were really close to saving her. She read how the complicated rescue was executed and Rook being able to safe Nikki just in time. How her frantically checked if she was all right before pulling her close in a bone-crushing hug.

She read on how they medics did a check up of Nikki, how Rook refused to leave her sight. How she kept telling him that she was all right, but he just kept pushing the EMT's to double check. She turned the page wanting to know what would happen next.

She read how she asked him to stop badgering the EMT. How he just responded that he needed to know that she was all right. She responded with telling him she was all right. He answered that he was sorry but he was not going to take her word for it. She was to important to not know for sure. He loved her to much for her to be in any kind of pain.

He told her he knew she was incredible strong, but also told her that he knew she sometimes just played strong. That he knew she was capable and self-sufficient woman but he wanted to take care of her.

She turned another page and read on:

"_I'm sorry I understand that you don't like it when I get all protective, because you're proud of your strength." Rook said his voiced slightly raised._

"_Then why do you still do it? You know I can take care of myself and I am fine." Nikki answered tired of the prodding the EMT was doing to her. She just wanted to make sure her kidnapper was taking into custody maybe finding some way to punch him in the face and then just go home and take a bath._

"_Because Nikki I just…" Rook let go of a frustrated sigh._

_Nikki couldn't help but smile as the always perfectly articulated Jameson Rook was at a loss of words. Only she could make him so mad or frustrated that there where no words that Rook could find to articulate the point he wanted to get across._

"_I was scared that I'd lost you." Rook said softly._

_Nikki's heart broke a little at that, she had not thought of how hard it must have been for him. Not knowing where exactly she was and how to find her. "You haven't lost me, I'm right here, I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere." She answered him softly grabbing the labels of his jacket, forcing him to look at her._

"_Will you stay with me forever?" Rook asked looking her in the eye. _

"_Yes." Nikki answered, surprising herself that even though no thought had gone into her answer before she spoke she still agreed with that statement whole heartedly as she did think of it. "Yes." She repeated as he looked at her undecidedly._

"_Yes I will stay with you forever." Nikki said and with that Rook's doubts vanished and took the little box he'd been caring around with him for a while now out of his pocket. _

_Rook slowly dropped on one knee and Nikki's eyes went wide as she realized what he was doing. He opened the box and inside was a gorgeous white gold ring with the white gold band split up in two to encase a small diamond. It wasn't too flashy because he wanted her to be able to where it during work._

"_Dear Kate, will you marry me?" Castle asked._

Beckett stared at the last sentence she read. Trying to see if maybe she had just misread the names but she hadn't. She looked up from her book tears started to pool in her eyes.

Castle had quietly made his way over to her and as she looked at him he went down on one knee and pulled out a small box. It was black but it had a pen and a gun engraved on it. Castle opened it slowly and she noticed that inside it held the ring that was described in his book.

"Yes." Beckett whispered.

Castle nervous smile turned into a big one. "My extraordinary Kate Beckett will you please do me the honors of being my wife?" Castle asked even though she had al ready answered, but it didn't really feel like a proposal until he actually really asked.

"Always." Beckett answered as she dropped the book and took a hold of his face with both hands before kissing him.

"Always." Castle repeated after the broke apart and took a hold of her hand. He removed the ring out of the box and slowly slides it on her finger.

Beckett looked at the ring and smiled before pulling Castle in for another kiss. "I love you." Castle told her as they were resting her foreheads together.

"I love you too." Beckett answered as a thought struck her. "Castle, does every single fan of your book now knows that you've proposed to me?" She asked, she wanted to tell their friends herself and not have them read it in a book.

"No, I made a special copy just for you." Castle answered smiling softly.

Beckett looked down to where the book was lying on the ground. Almost fifteen years ago she started reading his books. They saved her; they brought her back from the darkest place she'd ever been. They had brought her a partner; a friend and now they also brought her a husband to be.

**A/N: So just some fluff to keep me occupied till Alexis is ****saved! Let me know if you think this would be a way Castle would propose!**


End file.
